Pup in the Pack
by LoveGurl5231
Summary: Tara Meraz is Paul's sister.But after a bad break-up she phases.And to make matters worse someone imprinted on her.Follow Tara as she deals with protective brothers,jealous bullies,vampires,and imprinting.Not to mention being the youngest wolf. EmbryxOC
1. Revalations

**Greetings fellow fanfictioners! I just got an idea for a new Twilight fanfic. Hopefully you all like it. It's about Paul's little sister Tara. And she gets imprinted on by one of the hunky pieces of werewolf meat. But enough of my rambling. Here is chapter 1.**

**Pup In The Pack**

Tara's point of view:

"Ugh! I have huge thighs" Melissa whined.

"Well at least your hair doesn't have split ends like shit." Alex complained while holding up some strands of her hair.

"At least neither of you have big ass pours." Jiana complained as she squashed and pulled her tan face in all different directions.

"Will you all shut up! It's obvious I have the worst luck in the looks department." I chastiesed them while re-braiding my hair, back into it's loose french braids. We were all in the girl's bathroom hovering over mirrors and pointing out our flaws. It was like a daily ritual.

"Tara Lynn Meraz!," Alex gasped,"Don't you dare say such a thing you are gorgeous! I mean if you wereugly would you be dating the star foot ball player?"

"Yeah I agree with Lexi. You are hot." Jiana said while nodding her head.

"Why else would Mikey get and instant boner for you if you weren't gorgeous? I mean do you need glasses? Have you seen yourself. Plus your related to Paul of coarse you're good looking. 'Cause he is a sex god. But don't tell him or Jared I said that. They would never let me live it down." Melissa said, looking me in the eye. Her comment made a red tinge crawl up to my cheeks, but it was barely noticable.

"Thanks for saying I'm only good looking because my older brother is." I said sarcastically.

"Well you have to admit yourbrother could give a Hollister model a run for his money." Jiana nudged me.

"Yeah Paul is really hot. I remember when we were in 7th grade he was good looking but then in like 2 months he became smoking hot." Alex said putting her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Yeah in 2 months he became hot enough to fry eggs on his chest." Melissa said with a dreamy look on her face which meant she was thinking about my older brother Paul. Gross. Plus he's 3 years older than us and in 12th grade we were all 15 and sophomores. But my brother? Anyone but my brother, anyone but my brother.

"Okay Mel what are you smoking? And can I have some?" I teased her. Melissa snapped out of her little 'trance' and scowled at us causing me, Lexi, and Ji to burst into laughter.

"I'll have you know Iam drug free if that's what you're implying. See it says here on my bracelet." She saidholding up her wrist. And sure enough she was wearing a red cause bracelet that said 'Red Ribbon Week Keep LaPush High Drug free'.I read it and was from our freshman year.A.k.a: last year.

"You still wear this?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah why wouldn't I? Plus it matches my outfit." Mel shrugged. That caused another round of laughs to pass between us.

Jiana,Melissa,Alex,and I have been bestfriends since kindergarten. We all met when there was a shortage of barbies and all had to play with one each.

Melissa Erickson was my brother Paul's best friend Jared's little sister. She was tall, standing at 5'8". Mel has long black hair that flows to her belly button. Being 100% Quileute she has tan, russest skin. Melissa was skinny but always called herself fat. I don't know why. She has warmand inviting brown eyes that turn cold and hard when she's pissed. A pissed Melissa is not a fun Melissa. But they seemed to always dance with mischief. Paul told me he doesn't like her all that much because he says she'stoo 'crazy' and doesn't like the fact that she thinks he's hot. But then again most people in LaPushthink he's hot. And he knows it.

Alexzandra Ateara,or Alex was also very pretty. She was also another sibling of my brother's friend Quil. Lexi has thick and curly light brown hair. She has tan skin and is 5'6".(Still taller than me). She is mostly smiling and has happy green doe eyes. Lexi has a kind heart and a happy soul. She is good natured. But sure enough she'll be fast to jump at your throat if you messed with her,her family,or her friends.

Then there's Jiana Black. She is Jacob Black's cousin. So of coarse he is also like a big brother to me. Like I can even handle Paul's controlling ways. But also 3 other boy's,or should I say men's ways.I mean they are always so protective. Like if it was up to Paul I wouldn't be able to date till I was a senior citezen. But that's besides the point. Jiana is gorgeous with her skinny frame, long, straight black hair, and tank skin. She is 5'2" and is quite the card. (Yeah sometimes I don't even understand myself.) Jiji has a set of big blue eyes which she hides in a pair of perscription note: Buy Jiana some contacts.

Last but not least is yours truly. Tara Lynn Meraz. I am 5'4" and 100% Quileute. And yes, I am Paul Meraz's little sister. And for that little reason everybody in LaPush High School knows who I am and not mess with me, or else they will face the wrath of Paul. Not something you want to witness. I have medium length jet blackhair. I also have big grey eyes framed with thick long lashes. I have a small forehead with high cheek bones, and a small nose. I have a few freckles over my nose and under my eyes.

Our comfortable silence was interuppted when Alex's phone started ringing. 'Favorite Girl' by Justin Bieber started playing.

_My prized possession one and only_

_adore ya girl I want ya_

_the one I can't live without_

_that's you, that's you_

_'Cause you're my special little lady_

_the one that makes me crazy _

By then Alex had picked up the phone and was currently talking to Quil. I then looked at Mel and she had a look like she just got a pony for christmas.

"I just thought of an awesome question."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Okay, If you were directing a porno with justin Bieber in it, what would you call it?" Oh My fucking god! Oh Mel,Mel, Mel. I almost peed my pants laughing at her question. Seriously...?

"I would call it 'I'd Tap That One Time'."Jiana laughed.

"I would call it 'Eenie Meenie Miney Ho Lover." Melissa laughed. Then they turned to me. They were looking at me expectantly.

"I would name it 'One Less Lonely Asshole'." I said and that set Jiana and Melissa on a whole new round of laughs. Even Alex let out a couple of giggles. After another minute of Alex on the phone she hungupandsmaked meon the arm.

"Psycho bitch what was that for?"I asked rubbing it.

"I think Quil heard you when you said the 'One Less Lonely Asshole' spiel. Thanks to youI wont be abel to live it down." Lexi whined.

"Hey! I didn't bring it up. This perverted little girl did," I satated pointing at Mel,"And what time is it?" I asked smoothing out my outfit. Today wasone of those rare sunny days in LaPush, so I was wearing a purple V-neck over a teal undershirt,jean shorts from hollister, neon pink high socks, and black converse. I had my hair in loose french braids with a pink bow in it.

"? You gotta go meet Mikey for your after school make-out session?" Alex teased while putting her phone in the back pocket of her skinny jeans.

"No...okay that's besides the point. I just want to see him before Paul kidnapsme and gives me this whole lecture of how I shouls stay away from 'guys like him' and that 'they only want one thing'. It's pretty annoying annoying."

"Oh I know exactly how you feel. Jared always nags me about who I date. It makes me so mad sometimes that I just want to beat him with an umbrella." Melissa comments.

"Yeah you should go before Paul finds you."Jiana said. I gave them all hugs and walkedoutofthe the process I bumped into a group of preppy and snobby freshman girls.

"Watch it niners." I hissed before walking down the hall to see my boyfriend Mikey. Just as I turned the corner of where I was supposed to be I stopped dead in my tracks. All the warmth in my body left and my blood ran cold. There was MY boyfriend of 2 and a half months making out in the hallway with the school's biggest slut Jenna Thail. That bleach blonde, Fake boob, nose job having, slut stole my boyfriend. I couldn'tjust stand here and not say anything so I said something.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled. It got their attention for sure.

"Babelisten It's not what it looks like. I was just-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"STICKING YOUR TONGUE DOWN HER THROAT. MOUTH FUCKING HER!" Mikey still had his hands on her waist. By now I was shaking with vibrating. And I was starting to feel hot.

"Look Ter,-"

"Don't call me that."I snapped.

"Look Tara I didn't mean for you to find out like this." Mikey tried to reason.

"BUT THAT'S JUST IT! YOU PROBABLY DIDN'T WANT ME TO FIND OUT AT ALL." I cried. I can'tbeliev I was actually crying. Even though I knew this was just aflingitstill hurt to know that I wasn'tgood enough for him. So he went looking elsewhere.

"Tara I'm sorry."

"NO MIKEY I'M SORRY. SORRY I EVER MET YOU! WE'RE DONE." I say before running past the man-whore and the skank. Tears of sadness, anger, andregret flooded outof my eyes, making my vision blurry.I was just running and ended up in the back feild near the tree line when I smacked into something hard.

"Tara?" The voice asked. Paul.

"Paul" I sobbed and grabbed onto him into a hug. He instantly hugged me back in a protective manner.

"What's wrong? Who made you cry? I swear if it was thatprick Mikey I'm gonna beat him to a bloody pulp" Just hearing his name made me see red. I then shoved Paul away from me out of rage and knocked him out of balance. But what was weird was that I havenever beenable to dothat was like I was getting some sort of new strength. I then noticed Paul wasn't alone. He was with Jacob and Jared.

"Don't say his name. Don't ever speak of him again." I ground out with my fists clenched. I was shaking worse and I was filled with pure rage and hate towards Mikey and Jenna.

"What did he do?" Jared asked.

"WHAT DID HE DO? WHAT DID HE DO? THE BASTARD CHEATED ON ME WITH JENNA THAIL! THAT'S WHAT THE HELL HE DID!" I yelled my blood was boiling and I felt like I was having a siezure. Again I felt like I was wearing a fur coat. in the middle of a humid summer day.

"I hooked up with her once. She was a good fuck."Paul replied. And my anger spiked again. I then dropped to my knees still shaking.I heard Jacob say to Jared,"It's happening. Call Sam now."

"WHAT! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" I yelled before howling in pain again. I then saw Jared pick up the phone and dialsomething before pressing it to his ear.

"Sam?" He asked.

"It's happening."

"To Tara Paul's to the school's backfield now. Bring back up."

"Okay see you in 5 minutes." Jared said before shutting the phone and putting it in his pocket.

"Paul What's happening to me?"I asked as my shaking became more violent.

"I can't tell you. You need to figure it out on your own. The rest of us did." Paul replied. And that's when I lost it.I started shaking uncontrollibly and heat was starting to consume me. I heard the rips of my clothing and felt the tears and cracks from my joints and bones. I yelped in pain but it came out in a howl. Like from a wolf. I looked and saw Jacob smiling, Jared looking excited, and Paul was smirking. That's when I looked down and saw two big ginger and dark brown paws. HOLY SHIT!

**Thoughts? How was this? Did you like it? My friend told me the thing about Justin Bieber and I thought I would put it in there because I thought it fit the ringtone. So like it? Want me to continue? Review please!**


	2. So When Do We Get To Kill Some Vamps?

**Thank you,thank you, thank you for all the reviews, favorites, alerts, ect.I really appreciate means alot and to thank you all and to encourage you all to review more I'll dedicate all other chapters to the people who review them first. Chapter 2 is dedicated to...duh duh duh KIMBERLYHAMMETT! congrats and since you were the first to review this story this chapter is dedicated to you. Remember if you want a chapter to be dedicated to you allyou have to dois be the first to review the previous one. But enough of my rambling, here is chapter 2of Pup in the Pack!**

**Pup in the Pack: Chapter 2: So When Do we Get To Kill Some Vamps?**

_previously:_

_I looked and saw Jacob smiling, Jared lokking excited, and Paul smirking.I then looked down and saw 2 big ginger and dark brown paws. HOLY SHIT!_

Tara's point of view:

_What the fuck how do I have paws? How is this even happening?_

_Hello? Is somebody there? _a gruff voice said.

_Yes someone is there. And that someone's name is Tara Lynn Meraz. And how the hell are you in my head. And would you care to explain to me why I'm a fucking WOLF!_

_Hello Tara my name is Sam Uley. Just stay calm and I'll be there in a minute to explain to you what you are._

_Calm? Calm? How can you tell me to say calm when I'm a wolf the size of a horse? There is no way I'm going to be able to calm down. I mean look at me! I'm a huge reddish gingerand chocolate brown wolf! How do you expect me to stay calm at a time like this?_

_Just try to calm are you Tara?_

_I'm in my school's back field neer the tree line. Now just hurry up._

About 30 seconds later there was some rusteling in the bushes behind me. I quickly turned around and growled in warning. I heard another growl back at me but I didn't let up from my defencive stance. Seconds later 3 wolfs came out of the bushes. the one in the front was big and held a sense of authority. Making me feel a little intimidated. But not by much. The ones behind him were slightly smaller but bigger than me. The one on the right was a dark brown. And the one on the left was a lighter shade almost golden. I met eyes with the golden brown one and something changed. It was like my world had shifted. Like my reason forliving was for him. He kept me on this earth. I then felt an instant pull to be with him.I think he felt it to because he was looking at me in amazement like he just saw the sun for the first time. I then heard a snarl and a growl.

"Not my baby sister! Embry you are a dead wolf!" Paul said before I heard a tearing then another snarl.I turned around and saw a big silver wolf standing where Paul originally was. HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT TACOS! Paul was one too. I then saw him walking slowly ready to attack my wolf-err I mean ready to attack the golden brown wolf. I don't know why but I suddenly had the erge to protect the wolf.

_Embry you are so dead. That is my baby sister! You can't imprint on my baby sister! It's bad enough she's dragged into this shit but now you have to go and Imprint on my little sister. She's too young for you anyway. She's only 15!_

_Paul listen you know I can't help it! It's not in my control! And she imprinted on me too! It's not our fault. And she is my imprint you can't keep me away and I don't think she'll want you to._ Embry the golden brown wolf said.

_You can't help it? you can't help it? Well how about not fucking looking in her eyes! But I wont let you see her EVER! She's my baby sister and I don't care if you 'imprinted' on her you wont see her! I forbid it!_

_You can't make that decision_ Embry growled. That's when Paul striked. He first clawed the mussel of Embry. Embry yelped but snapped back at Paul. Paul the tackled him and they were rolling on the ground snarling and snapping at eachother.

_PAUL! EMBRY! STOP!_ Sam said. They didn't.

_I SAID STOP IT! NOW!_ Sam tried again but they still didn't just wouldn't listen. I decided to take charge when Paul swiped at Embry. I growled and my anger spiked again.I was furious to say the least. How dare he hurt him.I don't know why I feel this way for him but Paul shouldn't have done that.

In my rage I ran up to the two wolves. They were still fighting and restleing. Paul was pinning Embry and trying to bite his neck but Embry was blocking him. I walked up to Paul and swiped at his back.I hit him and he howled in pain.

_STOP IT NOW!_ I yelled. And they were glaring at each other but stopped none the less. _Will you just calm down and have someone explain to me what I am. I really want to know why I'm a big harry fur ball._ I said and they calmed. I then turned to Paul. Still seething at him._ You! How dare you! I don't know why I feel connected to him or why I feel the need to protect him but I don't care. And you wont hurt him. If I see you lay a single hand on him I will personally rip your throat out. I don't care if you are my brother. I will hurt you.I don't know why I fell so greatly towards him but if I see you Paul Tyler Meraz starting shit with him again I'll have your ass. Understand? _I said menacingly. I really didn't know why I felt so attached to Embry but I did and Paul wont hurt him. I wont let him. Paul just nodded and his eyes were wide. I then turned toEmbry he was looking at me as if I was a god sent. I looked in his brown eyes and was filled with warmth. I was aware of everybody's eyes on us but I could only focus on him. His name was familliar to me even though I couldn't place it. Then it clicked.

_You're Embry Call? _I asked.

_Yes I am._

_Well Embry, I don't know why I'm drawn to you and want to protect you but I don't care. But if Paul is ever giving you trouble,tell me._

_Tara- _I cut him off.

_If he's bothering you just tell me. Okay?_

_Okay I'll tell you._

_Now that's all done I think you have some explaining to do Mr Sam Uley_. I said turning to face Sam, the dark brown wolf, a russet one,and one that is my color without the brown patches.

_Yes I'll explain to you back at my house. Lets go everyone._ Sam said before walking back into the bushes. The 3 other wolves following. I then started walking into the forest. When I was barely in I felt a presence next to me.I looked and saw Embry walking beside me, looking at me.

_Sorry about my brother._ I thought. It was weird being in the minds of others, must be super annoying to be a mind reader.

_No don't apologise. You did nothing wrong. It's a normal reaction to this type of news. I mean if someone imprinted on my little sister I would blow a gasket._

_There's that word again! What does it mean any way? I mean You said I did it to you and then Paul said he didn't like that you did it to me. Is it bad?_I then heard him laugh in his mind and say I was cute.

_No imprinting isn't 's really good actually. Sam will explain to you what it is and you'll decide if you want it. But if not I understand._ He said sounding a little solemn at the end. I don't know why but thinking about not seeing him hurt my heart. I whined.

_Well once I figure out what it is I'll probably accept it._ I said trying to make him happier.I looked at him and noticed a claw mark on his snout. Embry was looking at me with curious eyes.I whined at the injury. But what surprised me the most was that I leaned over and licked it. I pulled back and kept walking looking at the ground embarassed until I felt him nuzzel his snout into my neck. And I felt like flying. I was seriously on cloud 9.

_I don't know what this feeling is, but I like it._ I thought to him. Apparently people were thinking about different things which left us alone. Sam was thinking about his wife, Jared was thinking about Kim, Paul was thinking about how he was going to sneek out tonight, and who I'm guessing is Quil was thinking about muffins, and then Jake was thinking about some girl in Forks who broke his heart on multiple occasions.

_Me too. Me too._

Soon we arrived at a nice yellow house. It had a wrap-around porch with a swing. It looked very homey.

...

...

...

After about 45 minutes I finally phased back. Sam had another 'pack' member named Leah get me some clothes. So far she had been the only girl to have been a wolf before I phased. She was quite hostile and a little mean, but I think she was generally happy to have another girl in the pack.

Turns out that when I phased I shredded my clothes. So Leah had brought me some basket ball shorts and a sports bra. I didn't know how Paul was going to react because he doesn't know I have my belly button pierced. But I'm prepared for the worst. Which is where I have to go wolf on him. While at Sam's I met his wife Emily.

Emily has 3 long scars on her face that look like claws but it didn't take away her beauty. She has long black hair,big almond shape eyes that were a soft brown, and a light tan. I also met the whole pack so far. Even though I knew like half of them since birth. It consists of Sam,Jacob,Paul, Quil,Jared, Embry,Seth,Collin,Brady, Leah, and me. The newest member. All of them except Sam and Leah were either a grade above me or 2 grades above me.

I then saw Embry in his human form.I've seen him like that before but it has always been glances. And let me tell you he is HOT. Embry has short black hair,muscles, an 8 pack (which I drewled over), a strong jaw, high cheek bones, a small nose, and warm brown eyes. They reminded me of melted chocolate. I could just stare into them all day. Sigh...

Right now I was getting an explanation as to why I can turn into a giant wolf. Turns out that I'm a protector made to keep our tribe safe from the cold ones. Or vampires. And that there is actually a family of vampires that live in Forks. When I heard that I growled and Embry looked at me like he was proud I growled.

"Hold the phone. So you're saying I turn into a big ass wolf to protect people of our tribe?" I asked.

"Yes."

"That is...AWESOME! So when do we get to kill some vamps?" I asked anxiously.

"Woah woah woah. Slow your roll. You haven't been trained yet and Your not even close to being on your first patrol." Sam said smiling at my antics. He looked like a strict man and that he didn't smile often unless it was Emily.

"So who's gonna train me?" I asked bouncing in my seat on the couch. I was sitting between Embry and Paul.

"Hmmmm..," He said while looking around the room. Then a slight smile spread across his face.,"Embry is going to be training you and will run patrols with you." Sam said. I heard Paul growl and I turned to glare at him. I then used all my strength and shoved him off the couch. He landed face first on the carpeted floors.

"Shut up Paul" I said and the whole room cracked up in laughs.

"So you have any questions?" Sam asked.

"Umm...yeah. What is imprinting? I didn't exactly grasp the concept." I said slightly confused and he nodded.

"Well imprinting is when a wolf basically finds it's soul mate. It's like they're your world. You love them for forever. And would do anything to please them. Another part to it is that your DNA is compatible. So imprinting comes in handy with more wolves. It's in genetics and and it's also your souls that find their other half. And when you imprint you are bound to them. It doesn't matter if you refuse it you and them are bound. It also hurts to be away from your imprint. It used to be a rare coincedence but now it's more like a common occurance. I imprinted on Emily, Jared imprinted on Kim, Quil imprinted on Emily's neice Claire,Embry imprinted on you, and you imprinted on him." Sam said and I nodded. So my soul mate is Embry Call. That is probably the best thing to hear. He is smokin hot and a total sweetheart.

"Do you except the imprint?" Embry asked hopeful.

"Yes. I do except it. This way I'll know I have someone who I can always talk to and count on, someone who will pick me up when I fall and dust me off, and someone who will want me. Someone who'll love me for who I am and wont give a damn." I said smiling at him. I saw the biggest smile break out on his face. It looked like his face would crack. He has a beautiful smile. He then grabbed me and put me in a loving embrace. He is so warm. But it's a comfortable warm. I broke the hug but intertwined our fingers. I heard Paul growl again so I sighed in exaggeration.

"Paul shut your fucking mouth or so help me god..." I said letting my voice drift off.

"Or you'll do what?" He asked raising one eyebrow. Oh My God! He can't do that to me! I taught that to him! Bastard...

"Do you really want to know?" I asked standing up and taking a step in his direction. He took a step back. I sat down and muttered "sucker" under my breath knowing that the whole room could hear me along with him.

"So when do I get to kill a blood sucker?" I asked excited again. Sam just rolled his eyes and the whole room dissolved into laughs.

**How was this chapter? You like it? And if you think that Tara is moving a little fast with Embry she isn't. She just feels a stronger connection because it's a double imprint. Trust me it's going to take a little longer for her to say 'I love you'. Thoughts? Oh and remember that if you want the next chapter dedicated to you that you have to be the first to review this chapter. **

**XOXO Amanda**


	3. Tattoo?

**Hey readers! Sorry I disappeared off the face of the earth for a while. I've been busy with my school play, babysitting, and bringing my grades up. But I appologize and here is chapter 3 of Pup in the Pack. Oh and this chapter is dedicated to the wonderful KeppersBlood for eing the first to review chapter 2.**

Tara's point of view:

After the little explanation as to why I turn into a mammoth sized wolf I met everyody else. Everybody else meaning the imprints such as Kim Jared's imprint, and Claire Quil's imprint (Yeah I was freaked out when I found out she was only 4).

Kim was quite pretty. She had tan skin like any other Quileute, long chesnut colored hair, and big brown eyes framed with glasses. Claire was also a cutie. She was small, had short curly brown hair, big green eyes, and a gap from a missing tooth. She also formed an attachment to me and was constantly talking to me, playing with my hair, playing with my hands, or sitting on my lap. Secretly I think Quil was a little jealous.

No. I know Quil was jealous of me. I caught him glaring at me a couple of times. Embry noticed and growled at him in response. Quil quickly looked away.

But right now I find myself in a house full of werewolves yelling at the ref on T.V. It's quite funny how they get so worked up. There was a knock on the door that was quickly followed by Emily saying,"Coming".

A few seconds later 3 people walked into the room. One woman and 2 men. I reconized them a the tribe elders. Sue Clearwater, Old Quil, and Billy Black. Once they were inside their eyes scanned the room for something. Three pairs of eyes landed on me. I then felt Embry stiffen beside me and protectively put an arm around me. I instinctively leaned into his warm side. Sue walked over and Old Quil wheeled Billy over to us. I was so caught up in their entrence I didn't notice that the T.V. was put on mute and everybody was watching. Claire got up off my lap and ran towards Quil when he called her.

The three walked up to me and smiled. No not smiled. Grinned. I flushed under their gazes.

"Welcome to the pack Sweetheart!" Old Quil said smiling at me. I stood up and gave him a hug.

"Yes it's really nice to have you here Tara." Sue said. I then hugged her. And last but not least I leaned down and hugged Billy.

"I have been noticing signs but didn't think it would happen this quick." He said to me.

"Welcome to the pack!" The three said in unison. Everybody else in the house cheered. Even Leah cracked a smile. I then felt warm arms wrap around my waist and pull me down. Embry sat me down on his lap and kissed the top od my head. After the welcom things went back to normal and chatter once again filled the room.

"So word has it you and Embry imprinted on eachother, eh?" Old Quil asked.

"Yeah..." I said blushing.

"This is the first time there has ever been a double imprint. Ever" Billy said.

"That is so cute. Look at them!" I heard Kim squeal from the kitchen and then saw the flash of a camera. I looked at her and she smiled sheepishly.

"Oops wrong button." She said before scurrying over to Jared.Then a sudden thought popped into my head that made me curious.

"What if Melissa, Alex, or Jiana, end up phasing or getting imprinted on?" I asked aloud. Jake, Quil, and Jared froze and stared at me.

"Not gonna happen." They said in unison, causing the whole room to crack up. Except for them.

"Well if anything like that happens then we'll just have to deal with it." Billy said while taking a sip of soda.

"Ugh! I don't want to deal with it. Because if Melissa phases then I'll hear her thoughts of her thinking I'm hot which is really creepy." Paul whined. I just slapped his arm.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that." Jared said while playing with Kim's hair absentmindedly causeing her to giggle.

"No but it would be cool, because I would have my best friends involved in this stuff." I said defending them.

Sam then cleared his throat indicating he was going to speak.

"Not to be disrespectful but why are you here?" He asked.

"Oh we're here to give Tara her tattoo." Sue said.

"Tattoo?" I squeaked fearful.

"Yes a tattoo." Billy answered.

"Oh is someone afraid of needles?" Brady taunted. That made Paul, Jared, Quil, Jake, and Embry growl at him. He put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Yes I am very scared of needles." I said gripping onto Embry's arm for dear life.

"Don't worry it wont be for too long." Old Quil said before taking out the equipment needed and setting it down on the coffee tabel.

"Will it hurt?" I asked him.

"Only a little." He replied while taking my arm.

Boy was he wrong! That thing hurt like a bitch! But after a lot of loud cursing and Emily threatening to wash my mouth out with dish soap it was finally done.

"Now was that so bad?" He asked. Even though I was a werewolf it hurt like hell. I jsut stared at him in shock.

"Yes! I thought my arm was going to fall off!" I replied yelling at him.

"But it didn't." Bily laughed.

Not soon after Sue, Billy, and Old Quil left Emily had dinner served. For dinner she had made steak with baked potatoes, salad, and garlic bread. It was delicious. And let me tell you, these guys can eat! It's incredible how Emily cooks for all them. Like seriously...

After dinner we just lounged around in the living room. It was a friday so we didn't have to be home at a specific time. During one of the conversations yet another thought poppoed into my head making my blood run cold and my face stoic. Mom.

"Tara Baby are you okay?" Embry asked worried while looking me in the eyes. I couldn't say anything just nod.

"Paul?" I called when I regained my voice. Then as quick as a flash he was infront of me from upstairs.

"Yes Ter?"

"Ummm...Does mom know about the wolves?" I asked. He just smiled down at me and ruffled my hair. "Hey watch it" I said.

"Yes mom knows." Paul replied. I felt myself release a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Why?" Paul asked.

"Oh just thinking about how I'm going to break the ice of her knowing that her little girl can turn into a big fur ball when angry." I said a little freaked out. I mean being a wolf is cool, but it's still a little unnerving.

"She took my news well...but yours and the fact your bound to Embry...I'm not so sure" Bloody Hell!

**Thoughts? Sorry this chapter is a little short. But do you like it? Review please!**


End file.
